


Because I Am On Fire

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Although, Author is a perfectionist, Gay, Hookfire - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jail Baet, Lust, M/M, POV Third Person, Romantic attraction, Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The Jolly Roger (Once Upon a Time), This beautiful ship, Underage Attraction, Underage Kissing, Update!, Yaoi, Young!Baelfire, adult/teen, he’s just gorgeous, i adore it so much, should I continue this?, time works differently in Neverland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: The Hookfire soulmate!au no one asked for.If you don’t read the tags and don’t like what you read, do me a favor and keep your negativity to yourself, thanks :)
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m late to the party and have just began watching OUAT. I never thought I would ship Hook with anyone but along came Bae and I was doomed.  
> The chemistry these two have is incredible.  
> Simply put: I was instantly hooked. Sorry not sorry ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Baelfire’s petals had been going back and forth ever since he could remember.  
At first, there was only one petal. It would stay that way for about a week and then one more petal would appear. The next week it would be only one again. Then two weeks passed and there was that second petal again! A few days later, one petal, as before.  
This was how Bae’s soulmark would, more or less, behave through his preteen years.  
And once, just once, there’d been three petals. That was the most excited he’d ever remembered being. 

So. No consistency and never more than three petals. What could it all mean?

He’d asked papa about it, and the Dark One had explained to him that “your soulmate is probably a great adventurer! Perhaps sailing with a great ship across the seven seas! Closer to you sometimes, and other times on the other end of the world!” Bae had smiled then, and looked at the inside of his wrist again. A small flower (or at least the beginning of a flower) seemed to have been etched into the boy’s skin. He’d asked papa about that too. Apparently, everybody was born with one, but each little flower had a different color, and for each person, their soulmate’s color would have the complementary color. Whenever two soulmates met, each of their flowers would be full, with five petals.

Bae’s flower was a deep orange. That meant his soulmate would probably have a deep blue one. 

And then, it was that whole magic bean fiasco. Papa changing his mind and leaving him, Bae, on his own on the other side of that portal he’d passed through. Bae had felt the sting of betrayal ever since.

When he eventually came to stay with the Darlings, Bae thought that he was close to finally finding his soulmate.  
Bae had noticed that there was only two petals left now (though the fourth petal was beginning to show in half).

Bae had compared his soulmark with those of Michael’s, John’s and Wendy’s, but Michael’s was light yellow and John’s was beige. Wendy’s flower showed a few white petals. None of the siblings had more than three petals, except Wendy who had four, so she was exceptionally excited.  
Bae passed a hand through his long, dark curls and sighed for the umpteenth time. 

Then, it was the Shadow. The first time it appeared, Wendy went with it even though Bae and the two brothers tried to stop her. 

The second time, the Shadow wanted to swap the girl for one of the boys. Bae wouldn’t let anything happen to his new family if he could help it. So the Shadow took him to Neverland instead.

When Bae fell into the sea with the mermaids grabbing for him with their webbed hands, Bae thought he was as good as dead.

The next thing he knew, he’d been brought on a ship, coughing up water. “Good lad. Get the sea out of your lungs.” Someone said. Bae mustered all of his strength to get a look at his savior. 

Bae’s heart skipped a beat when his eyes fell on the pirate before him. Could this man be his soulmate? Those glittering, dark eyes peered down on him, where he lay on the ship’s deck.  
“Who are you?” He managed.  
The man was rugged, but not in an unattractive way, on the contrary. Bae felt his face heat up even as his body chilled. “The name’s Hook. Captain Hook. Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger, m’boy.” 

Weighed down by the water clinging to his clothes, and being absolutely exhausted, Bae let himself fall into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! A pause in my writer’s block! Another chapter decided to write itself! 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Hook had placed Baelfire under deck, and the captain decided to check on him. 

“What’s your name?”

“Baelfire.” That striking face took on something of a challenging expression. Hook stared at him. Had he really heard right? Yes. He wouldn’t have reacted like this, had any other name come out of the boy’s mouth. Is that why Hook had already decided to keep him? Because his subconscious had picked up that it was Milah’s son he’d saved from the mermaids’ grasp?

Had he been so blinded by Baelfire’s beauty, that his conscience had blocked that information? Because the immediate attraction he’d felt for the boy was considered a taboo? But Hook’s a pirate for crying out loud! What kind of morals did he have? None. Except regarding his late wife that is. Which would ultimately include her offspring as well. 

The captain’s eyes widened some more. Had he just admitted to himself that he had gained a soft spot for a complete stranger, not to mention his stepson?! Oh well. It couldn’t be that bad now, could it? He’d had worse things come his way, right?

Theoretically though, it wouldn’t be inappropriate for a father to notice his son’s beauty and feel a sense of pride now, would it? Not that Hook would know, his mind sneered. Besides, Hook was pretty sure that this was attraction and not pride, that stirred, deep inside him.

Still, Hook couldn’t quite shake the feeling that this...situation wasn’t about to turn out as he thought.

He noticed that Baelfire stole glances at him now and then, a fact that made Hook’s cold, dead heart beat just a little faster. Damnit. He seemed to be far more gone than he’d previously thought.


End file.
